vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Vampire
' ' The Originals are pure-blood vampires, and also are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. On the show, it was revealed that there are nine originals, they are blood relatives, and they come from Eastern Europe where they were wealthy land owners. History The Originals were once human and the family started in Eastern Europe. The first member of the family was the father who was a wealthy landowner in an Eastern European village. He married a woman who bore seven children for him, among them were Elijah and Niklaus who became later known as Klaus. The family was, according to Elijah, very close but for reasons unknown to the family, Klaus and his father didn't get along very well. It was later that they became vampires though it is unknown how. Upon becoming vampires, they discovered the reason of the conflict between Klaus and their father: Elijah's mother had been unfaithful and had sired Klaus from this union. Furious, the father hunted down and killed his wife's lover and his family, not knowing that they were from a werewolf bloodline. This began the war between vampires and werewolves. From the Originals, all vampires were created. It was also revealed that due to his werewolf father, Klaus was not a vampire or a werewolf: he was a hybrid, a mix of the species. However, the witches believed that Klaus's werewolf part would be too dangerous if released. They imprisoned Klaus's werewolf side and bind it to a moonstone. Desperate to release his werewolf side, Klaus along with his brother Elijah with whom he was close, tried to find the Moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, whose blood was used to bind the curse. Centuries after the Originals became vampires Klaus has hunted them all down and neutralized them. Members *'Elijah's father': He was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. There his wife born seven children and his family was quite close, but he and Klaus didn't get along well, this was because Klaus was not his son and from a different bloodline. His wife had been unfaithful many years before and when he found out about his wife's affair, he hunted down and he killed Klaus's Father and his entire family. Not realizing that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day. *'Esther: '''is an Original, who's married to a wealthy landowner and the mother Elijah, Niklaus, Rebecca and four unnamed children. She's in her mid 40's beautiful, strong, fierce, and a lioness protecting her cubs. She was hunted down by Klaus, neutralized, and put in a coffin. *'Elijah: is an Original and he did not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse (which he later revealed to be fake), Elijah wants to kill Klaus which is later revealed to be because of Klaus killing their family. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and Elijah was neutralized by Elena but she later on removed the dagger from his body and Elijah returned to fight against Klaus. In the last episode of the season two, Klaus betrayed Elijah and was neutralized by Klaus with the dagger and the white ash wood. *Niklaus: is a Hybrid, who happens to be an Original and the oldest living Werewolf in the world. It is said that Klaus is the most hated and feared of all the Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. Klaus uses Alaric's body to educate himself on his new enemies (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, etc.) *Rebekah: is an Original who is beautiful and free spirited vampire, and also the love interest of Stefan Salvatore. In 1922 she and her brother Niklaus was in Chicago where she met Stefan they both fell in love, but when the rest of the family found them. Niklaus wanted to leave but she wanted to stay with Stefan, because of this Niklaus staked her with a White Oak Ash Dagger. Over 90 years later Niklaus removed the dagger from Rebecca's body and revived her. * Four unknown siblings Servants and Former Servants *Katerina Petrova' - She was human and now she is a vampire. She is not a servant directly but Klaus had her under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being expelled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that she will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492''' - They along with Elijah seek Katherine to bring her to Klaus but Trevor betrays them and leads them to a false path. *'Trevor' - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *'Rose-Marie' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from in the 15th century and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both and to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from a werewolf bite. *'Slater' - He was a vampire and he a good friend of both Rose and Trevor's. He did not volunteer to serve. Slater was a young vampire and was turned sometime during the 70's. He was someone who Rose frequently turned to for help whenever she needed it. Slater was compelled by Elijah - who has the strength and the ability like any Original vampire, to compel other vampires - to stab himself in the heart and was killed instantly. *'Carol Lockwood' - Elijah convinced her to stop taking vervain. When Elena freed him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to let him take refuge in the home while she was away. Klaus orders Maddox to use her to lure Tyler back to town. *'Cody Webber' - He was a vampire. He along with two other vampires are called by Alice to bring Elena to Klaus to earn the trust of the Original. Elijah asks if someone else knows about Elena, they answer no and they are murdered. *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 '- They were vampires. They came along with Cody to take Elena to Klaus, but Elijah kills them before that happens. *'Jonas Martin' - He was a warlock. He along with his son are followers of Elijah. They help him destroy Klaus to retrieve his daughter . Jonas protects Stefan, Damon and Caroline against a group of werewolves. Unfortunately, his son dies and he attempts to kidnap Elena, but Katherine and Stefan kill him. *'Luka Martin' - He was a warlock. He and his father joined Elijah to get his sister. He tries to befriend Bonnie to obtain the moonstone. After Elijah was paralyzed, Luka tries to bring him back to life with the help of Jonas, but Luka is burned alive by Damon. *'Vampire Army' - Elijah says that if Klaus becomes aware of Katerina´s doppelganger, a large number of vampires will be happy to find her. Some members of the army have been known as servants: Cody, Rose, Trevor and six unnamed vampires. *'Unnamed Witches and Warlocks '- Luka says that Klaus has used the witches and warlocks trying to destroy the curse for centuries. *'Greta Martin' - She is a witch. Jonas' daughter and Luca's sister. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She is kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luca join him in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone but she is present with Maddox in the Alaric´s house and she says she is happy for see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), it makes clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. She was killed by Damon. *'Maddox' - He is a warlock and he's working with Klaus. He is first seen in Know Thy Enemy He was kill in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel is an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She manages to contact Klaus but when she finds him, Klaus compels her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc). Unfortunately, he compels her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Jenna Sommers '- Klaus chose her as the backup vampire for the ritual, in the event of losing Caroline Forbes. Jenna was forced to take vampire blood by Klaus and then he killed her so she could go into transition for his ritual. She was destroyed during the sacrifice ritual when Klaus stakes her. *'Jules' - Klaus chose her as the backup werewolf for the ritual, in the event of losing Tyler Lockwood. She dies in the sacrifice for Klaus when he rips her heart out. *'Elena Gilbert '- Elena decides to surrender to Klaus to prevent any of her loved ones suffer. During the sacrifice, she agrees to help Klaus to break the curse, with the hope that Elijah and Bonnie could destroy him but in the end, Elijah betrays Elena and the others escaped with Klaus. *'Stefan Salvatore '- After Damon was bitten by a werewolf, Stefan sought Klaus' help to find a cure. During the meeting, Klaus reveals that the cure is his own blood but Klaus manipulates Stefan to serve him or else he would not give the cure. Stefan is forced to drink human blood in order to obtain the cure. In the end, Stefan is under the control of Klaus. *'Gloria' - She is a powerful 60 year old witch and also the owner of a bar. Klaus and Stefan are in need of her witchy assistance, but Gloria refuses to help. After her encounter with Klaus and Stefan, Gloria is visited by yet another vampire, Damon Salvatore. As Damon tells Gloria about the dangers of The Originals, he warns her not to get involved. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with using super speed]]small objects. *'Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'''Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility:' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses They are known to only have two weaknesses: White Ash Wood and a extremely strong channeled witch. * 'White Ash Wood' - The wood from a ancient white oak tree can kill an original, but t he tree was burned down and all that's left is ash. A special dagger made by witches has to be used along with the ash of this tree and put into the heart of a original. As long as the dagger stays in the originals heart, he or she can't come back to life. The White Ash Wood does not work with Klaus because he is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, the dagger is made of silver, and silver heals a werewolf. *'Magic' - A strong channeled magic can kill an Original, with the exception of Klaus. *[[Wood|'Wood']] - Wood does not affect Originals like other vampires. Wooden bullets and wooden stakes only slow them down for a few seconds. A large wooden stake can not destroy Originals, but it will neutralize them for a few hours and then they will awaken. *'Vervain' - Vervain does not affect Originals like other vampires. When their skin is exposed to vervain, it will result in burning them for a couple seconds depending on the amount of vervain used on them. *'Uninvited Invitation -''' Vampires (Original or Normal) cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. In the episode The Last Dance, Elena became legal owner of the Salvatore Boarding House. In the episode Klaus (episode), Elena removes the dagger from Elijah `s body, causing his return, but when he wakes up, Elijah mentions he cannot breathe and in pain so he automatically comes out of the house. Elena says that he has not been invited and so had trouble staying inside the house. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality The Originals kept their existence as a secret from other vampires, humans, witches, warlocks, werewolves (Example: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, Jenna, Katerina, etc.) Both Katerina and Alice mention that "Klaus does not want to be found, but Klaus finds you". The Originals may have a great rivalry with the werewolves and witches along with warlocks (Klaus was affected by the curse). About humans, Klaus mentioned that human life means nothing but Elijah has shown respect for humans. Klaus has demonstrated cruelty, evil, sinister, sadistic but showed respect for his new enemies. Elijah has proved to be calculator, calm, charming, patient and careful in his speech. When Elena tries to bleed, Elijah shows desperation. Apparently Elijah and Klaus formal talk with other species. Elijah has shown more patience than Klaus has not shown. Significant Kills The Originals have killed a large number of people, by feeding and war with Werewolves. Klaus personally kills Katerina's family and servants, after she was turned into a Vampire. Elijah personally kills a group Werewolves who tried to get the moonstone and the doppelganger. Elijah also kills Vampires who have betrayed him in the past, and Vampires who have knowledge of the Petrova doppelganger existence and wants to turn the doppelganger over to Klaus. Klaus may have destroyed all the the unnamed Witches and Warlocks who failed in their mission to destroy his curse. *'Klaus's Family (Werewolves) '- killed by Unnamed Stepfather *'Petrov Family'- killed by Klaus. *'Trevor' - destroyed by Elijah. *'Slater' - under compulsion of Elijah *'Cody Webber' - destroyed by Elijah *'Two Unnamed Vampires' - destroyed by Elijah. *'Stevie' - killed by Elijah. *'Three Unnamed Werewolves' - killed by Elijah. *'Jenna Sommers' - sired and destroyed by Klaus. *'Isobel Flemming '- under compulsion of Klaus. *'Jules '- killed by Klaus. *'Elena Gilbert' - killed by Klaus (resurrected). *'Elijah' - neutralized by Klaus. *'Esther' - neutralized by Klaus. *'Rebekah '- neutralized by Klaus. *'Five Unnamed Originals' - neutralized by Klaus. Changes from the Books In the book, The Originals are The Old Ones. Only confirmed an Old One in the books, Klaus, but Tyler does mention that there are more but they are not revealed in the books. It is mentioned in the books that Klaus had been in Germany for centuries, but in the series Katherine meets Klaus in England. Never mentioned the existence of a group of old and powerful Vampire in the books. In the series states that The Originals come from a village in Eastern Europe. In the books, Klaus turned to Katherine into a Vampire. In the series, Klaus manipulates Katherine for use her as a sacrifice. Also unlike the tv series, Old Ones were pure blood vampires that where never Human. In the series they were all once human, meaning the true origins of how Vampires came to be is unknown in the series. Significant Victims and Kills In The Books Although Klaus only appears in the book Dark Reunion, Klaus seriously affect the lives of Katherine von Swartzchild, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Meredith Sulez, Cristian Sulez, Meredith´s Grandfather, Meredith´s Grandmother, Elena Gilbert, Vickie Bennett, Sue Carson, Tyler Smallwood, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie McCullough and other vampires and humans, and even affected the history of the human race. *'Katherine von Swartzchild' - Klaus turned Katherine into a vampire and became his disciple for centuries. Katherine's personality changed completely making her insane, cruel, sadistic and cold under the influence of Klaus. *'Stefan Salvatore' - Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. Centuries after the supposed death of Katherine, Stefan finds out that was a hoax and that she just wanted to be with him and his brother. *'Damon Salvatore' - Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine, for her to destroy Stefan and Damon. With the change of personality of Katherine, Damon realizes that love Katherine was a mistake. *'Meredith Sulez -' She witnessed the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of her grandfather to his family. In the process, Meredith becomes a half vampire, like her twin brother. *'Cristian Sulez '- He was kidnapped after the attack which caused Klaus to manipulate the minds of his grandfather. *'Meredith´s Grandfather '- Klaus manipulate the old man for the attack his family. *'Meredith´s Grandmother' - She is attacked by her husband for the influence of Klaus. *'Elena Gilbert' - She sacrificed herself to save Stefan, Damon and her friends and family from attack by Katherine. When Elena tries to tell Stefan about the murderer of Sue, Klaus disturbing Elena´s visions. *'Vickie Bennett' - She is brutally murdered by Klaus, just for fun. *'Sue Carson' - She is killed by Klaus to activate the curse of werewolf in Tyler. *'Tyler Smallwood' - Klaus manipulated Tyler to destroy Stefan and Damon. *'Caroline Forbes' - She is kidnapped by Klaus to attract Stefan. *'Bonnie McCullough' - She has the Elena's visions but Klaus distorts. *'Matt Honeycutt' - He is also indirectly affected in the match against Tyler. *'Human race' - Klaus seems to have fought in every major war through time (Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall) causing the change in the history of human race. Trivia *The only way to kill an Original is with a dagger dipped in white oak ash that dates back to the beginning of the Original. The dagger can only be handled by humans in order to kill to an Original, if any demon attempts to kill an Original with the dagger, it will kill both the demon and the Original. *In the books, mentioned that the first vampires are The Old Ones, but in the TV series is mentioned that the first vampires are The Originals. *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never says that there is a group of older vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. *In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *The first active member of The Original Family confirmed is Elijah. *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *Elijah wants to destroy Klaus after the sacrifice, is mentioned that after the sacrifice, Klaus will weaken. *The only clue we have of how to beat an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith `s grandfather (white wood ash). In the series, Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith `s grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. *In the books, Klaus has an age of between 4700 and 5200 years. In the series has not mentioned his age but may be more powerful according to the Rosemary´s words to compare to Klaus with Elijah. *During the second season, some spoilers published a few names of the oldest vampires (possibly Originals) but were removed. The names were Phillipe, James, Adrienne, Amy. *In the book The Return: Midnight mentions that Klaus had Meredith's twin brother (Cristian). In the series, Greta takes the place of Cristian. when she's kidnapped by Klaus. *In the books, Klaus is an original vampire but in the series, Klaus is Vampire/Werewolf hybrid. *In the series, The Originals started war between Vampires and Werewolves. *In the books, nothing is known of the Old Ones but in the series The Originals come from a village in Eastern Europe and all of them are blood relatives. *When Elijah and Klaus see Katherine for the first time they both were shocked like they have seen her before, this hints that they both have known the first Lady Petrova. *The Klaus' curse may have been prior to a.d. 500. *Ironically, Elijah's intentions have been since the beginning of his dealings with the Martin family was complacent, to use the power of hundreds of witches to destroy Klaus. *Elijah mentions that the witches were what started the conflict between vampires, werewolves, humans and witches. *In the series, Elijah mentioned that the white oak tree were destroyed and the witches linked the ashes with the essence of oak. *Klaus says that long ago he and Elijah were in love with someone but something went wrong and now Klaus considers love as the worst weakness of Originals. Elijah was in love with Katerina but never admitted, Stefan and Damon are in love with Elena, Anna fell in love with Jeremy, Rosemary felt affection for Trevor and considered family, Rebekah falls in love with Stefan, but Klaus does not accept and she is neutralized. *Julie Plec mentions that the season 3 will be "The Year of the Originals". *Klaus made the insinuation that Elena, Jenna and Jules are goddesses (Maiden, Mother and Crone) for the sacrifice. *Klaus neutralized all the Originals and put them in coffins. Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supernatural Category:Old World